


Frisk Ruined Everything (Red SOUL)

by MichealRein



Series: Red Chara [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Friendship, Gen, Post-Pacifist Route, Soft Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichealRein/pseuds/MichealRein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara follows Frisk through the underground</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisk Ruined Everything (Red SOUL)

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a Christmas fic with Frisk comforting Chara but then I had some backstory and then that became the entire story.

When the barrier broke and the monsters were freed, they all took to life with humans pretty well. The first thing Frisk had done was talk to Alphys about all of her experimentation with SOULs and their power. They had been trying to SAVE two lost and sad kids, and through hard work and DETERMINATION they were able to bring both of them back.

One of them was more well-received than the other, though. While most people didn't know Asriel when he was alive, he was the son of Toriel and Asgore so everyone quickly grew fond of him. The other child though, one wearing a similar green and yellow shirt, did not receive that well of a reception. If it were just a few days ago they might not have cared, might have even enjoyed some people skirting around them as if they were some ticking time bomb. Then Frisk showed up and ruined everything with their kindness.

Frisk had fallen down and somehow didn't die. This shouldn't really surprise anyone anymore because it had happened 7 times previously but it was still an odd fact. You had tried to mess with them, as you had with all the previous humans. You hated humans with a passion, and after Asriel betrayed them and got them killed again, you didn't have many fond feelings for monsters either. You had taunted the other children and egged them on during fights, usually resulting in at least a handful of kills from them. It only proved you right that humans were awful things that would lash out if given the opportunity.

Frisk was different though. Frisk had shown up the same as the others, wearing their blue and purple shirt. After being attacked by Asriel and led through the 'puzzles' of the Ruins, they encountered a frog. You goaded Frisk into attacking it, but they refused and simply talked to it before Toriel scared it away. It continued later too, with bugs, talking vegetables, fairies, walking slime, and even a ghost. When Toriel blocked the way memories of your failed plan and your slowly dying body came to the surface and you yelled at Frisk to fight back.

They didn't though, and they continued to not fight all the way through Snowdin, petting the dogs that were actively trying to kill them and befriending the other assorted monsters. They even dated a skeleton.  
Some time later they're forced into a duel with the head of the royal guard, and she makes it very clear to Frisk that she won't be talked down like the other monsters. She continues to purse them relentlessly and tries to end their life, but they never retaliate. After an hour of deflecting her attacks, they take one too many and keel over. You grin, thinking they'll finally show their true colors and kill her.

After a few seconds Frisk is back in front of the fish woman and they're fighting again. Frisk dies again but they don't give in, they continue to try to pacify her. After what must have been at least an hour they just run away from her and they keep running until they end up in Hotland and she collapses from hyperthemia. Frisk drinks some water from a conveniently place cooler and then even goes and splashes some on the woman to wake her up. You hope this means the fight will restart but to no avail, she just walks away.  
The very next thing they do is go to her house and befriend her. A person who until recently was trying to fill with them spears of all people. They mess up cooking and blow up her house, but she laughs it off and says she'll just hang out with the skeleton. It was completely infuriating, so many people now had actively tried to murder them but they always got out of it. They always found a way to SPARE their opponent, even if it means they get roughed up in the process. You can't comprehend why they don't fight back, why they don't try to defend themselves from people who obviously mean them harm.

You continue to pester them about killing just one of the monsters lying around, but they won't even kill some fat dragon who won't stop talking about his art. Eventually you just give up trying to tell them what to do and watch them commune with all of the monsters. Some of them look similar to the ones from the ruins but that doesn't change what Frisk's judgement of them is. They are all talked to and they are all SPAREd. You still don't understand why they're doing this, or even how they're managing to pacify people hired specifically to kill them.

As you watch them have a dance off with a fabulous robot you catch yourself enjoying the show. You try to think of the last time you were happy, actually happy, but you can't remember. You try to ignore the feelings and just wait for their silly charade to end, but you're having a hard time of doing so.

You loathed humans because you were so sure all of them were vile, all of them were hateful creatures who would lunge out and attack anyone given the chance, even if they were normally kind. Frisk had done a pretty thorough job of destroying that notion for you though, and you can't help but think that maybe, even if it's only Frisk, that there is a kind and loving human in the world.  
The robot eventually runs out of battery after having a heart-to-heart with his fans and Frisk. Frisk goes forward to their final confrontation.

As they walk towards Asgore's room monsters come up to Frisk and tell them the story about your plan; about your death. You can't tell how Frisk is responding because you're getting a bit caught up in your memories again, even tearing up when they talk about Asriel bringing back your then-shared body. They come across all the things from your past; your bed, your drawing, your locket, your knife. The last one with a new context that unsettles you.

Frisk is confronted by the brother of the skeleton he dated. He talks about LOVE and EXP, and when he says what they truly are you swear he's staring directly at you, grinning, as if he won some sort of battle.

Frisk gets to Asgore and reluctantly starts the fight with him. They try their best to talk to him and to pacify him, to SPARE him, but nothing works. They eventually take one too many hits and are slain once more. They go back to the confrontation, trying any possible way to avoid fighting him.

After Frisk has been killed 11 times, they seem to come to the same grim conclusion that Asgore started with and they actually start to attack him. Neither of them want to fight but they both have to, and after Frisk has struck Asgore enough he falls to his knee, defeated. Frisk goes to spare him but he is surrounded by white pellets , killing him and his soul.

Asriel, in the flower, stole the six human souls and became a terrifying monstrosity. A grotesque horror proceeds to repeatedly kill Frisk, only to have the world reset a second or two for him to die again. Frisk is able to comfort the stolen souls and defeat Asriel, even choosing to spare him after that experience. Asriel runs away when he can't understand Frisk's mercy, and you feel like you might have done the same thing if you had been more dedicated to your malice than you were.

The next thing you know you're back in front of the barrier, in front of a completely unharmed Asgore. Frisk goes on some weird quest to help set up the fish woman and the lizard who made the robot, it ending in a major success. Frisk goes into the 'bathroom' of the lizard only to find an assortment of horrifying and distorted monsters. Monsters melted together and completely out of their mind, you try again, slightly panicked, to get Frisk to defend themselves from the creations, but they refuse and instead manage to pacify all of them as well. You can feel the sheer will that they exert, their drive, their determination to do no real harm. You almost want to wrap yourself in it, to be closer to it.

The good feelings don't last very long. They find a handful of “video” tapes that you and Asriel made together. You actually liked your new brother, but you were probably more than a bit unkind to them. You pressured them into the plan when they obviously weren't very comfortable with it. You try not to dwell on the memories too much.

Frisk returns to confront Asgore again, but Toriel stops the fight. The skeleton and Frisk's other friends also show up.  
Asriel appears again and steals not only the 6 human souls but the soul of everyone in the underground. He turns into some exaggerated semblance of himself when he was alive, raining attacks down upon Frisk. They take heavy damage and you think they're going to die again, but their soul refuses and they return to Asriel.

He changes form and tries even harder to end Frisk, but they don't give in. Like before, they're able to talk to the stolen souls. They go through each of the friendships they've made, telling them that they believe in them and consoling them and telling them bad puns. It makes you jealous, you realize. You want to be friends with Frisk. You don't know if you can be friends with a person though, wouldn't that be hard?

You remember you had a friend though, long ago. Asriel was your friend, wasn't he? You weren't really the best friend to him, but he was always nice to you. You remember the good times you had with him and yell out to him, to the "real" him. That seems to work; he says that he was alone, and afraid. You agree with him, you were alone too. You were afraid as well, but you didn't want to admit it.  
Asriel turns back into what he looked like when he was alive. He says he's sorry for all he's done and how he was affected by being in the flower. He talks about all of the monsters and about how they all love each other and about how they love Frisk too, even thogh the barely know them. You feel jealousy again, jealous of the monsters that are loved by Frisk. You want to be their friend too.  
Asriel breaks the barrier with all of the souls, and eventually Frisk wakes up surrounded by all of their friends. They're all so happy to see that they're ok and unharmed. They talk to their friends for a while but then they, and all the other monsters, leave.

 

After everyone left, you slowly walked to your grave, humming a small tune you remembered. You lay down next to it and close your eyes, enjoying the tranquility.

Some time later, you aren't sure how long, you wake up and see that Frisk has returned. They've returned with the lizard, who looks even worse for wear then she did previously. In what's the first time Frisk directly addresses you, they say that they've studied some about SOULs and that they think they can help you. The lizard reveals a clear canister with a floating red SOUL. Frisk motions for you to take it and as you reach out for it you're hit with an intense array of feelings. Not only are you overcome with emotion at their actions, but for the first time in what seems like forever you can actually physically feel the ground you're on.

Frisk smiles at you and the lizard just sort of stares, more surprised than anything. Frisk happily tells you that they can also save Asriel, they can restore him too. You find the flower in the passageway to Snowdin, and the lizard gives him a SOUL too, though this one is green. Asriel appears, back as a kid goat; back to how he looked before your plan. He looks unsure for a moment, but then he starts crying and runs into both you and Frisk, hanging his head between both of yours. He eventually stops crying and just smiles at the both of you.

The four of you return to Toriel's new home on the surface, and she's floored to see both of her long dead children alive and healthy. Asriel starts crying again and runs to hug her, she starts crying too. You just sort of stand there awkwardly until Frisk gives you a shove and you join the hug as well.

Later on, after the news has spread a bit, Frisk pulls you away to talk to you. They say that when they first fell and you kept on talking to them, they just started to ignore you because you wouldn't stop telling them to kill things. They say that they didn't notice how you had changed until you called out to Asriel. It's your turn to cry now as you put your head into their neck, saying how sorry you are for your actions.

They say it's fine, because friends can forgive each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The original title was 'Frisk Ruined Everything', but then I named the second thing "Red Eyes" and then the 3rd "Red Blood" to go with that and I couldn't think of anything else. So I "renamed" this to Red SOUL.
> 
> I wrote this while sleep-deprived on Christmas night because I really wanted to write something.
> 
> Original writing date: December 25, 2015


End file.
